


Дурацкая история—фанфик по фэндому«След»

by oddissfan



Category: Trace | След (TV-Series)
Genre: A stupid story, Andrey Kholodov - Freeform, Constantine - Freeform, Denis Porozhnyj - Freeform, Detectives, Experts, FES - Freeform, FES-men, Federal Expert Service, Foolish, Fun, Galina - Freeform, Galina Rogozina - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Konstantin Kotov - Freeform, Kostya, Nicholas - Freeform, Nikolay Kruglov - Freeform, Other, Profanity, Russian series, Sergei - Freeform, Sergei Maisky - Freeform, Series, Sled - Freeform, Stepan Danilov - Freeform, Stephen - Freeform, TV-series, Television, ahaha, andrew - Freeform - Freeform, avtobmobil Denis, colonel - Freeform, error in the passport, lol, passport, request, rzhach, trace, traffic police, transposition error, vulgarity, Андрей - Freeform, Андрей Холодов - Freeform, ГИБДД, Галина, Галина Рогозина - Freeform, Денис - Freeform, Денис Порожный - Freeform, Дурацкая история, Дурацкий, Константин, Константин Котов - Freeform, Костя, Николай - Freeform, Николай Круглов - Freeform, Сергей, Сергей Майский - Freeform, Сериал, След, Смех, Степан, Степан Данилов - Freeform, ФЭС, Федеральная Экспертная Служба, автобмобиль, заявка, оперативники, ошибка, ошибка в паспорте, паспорт, перестановки, полковник, пошлость, приколы, ржач, ругательства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddissfan/pseuds/oddissfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дурацкая история<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/4109899 </p><p>Автор: Попади в допросную к Майскому (https://ficbook.net/authors/1522420)<br/>Фэндом: След <br/>Основные персонажи: Николай Круглов, Сергей Майский, Константин Котов, Степан Данилов, Андрей Холодов <br/>Пейринг или персонажи: Денис Порожный; Сотрудники ФЭС<br/>Рейтинг: G <br/>Жанры: Джен, Юмор, Пародия, Стёб<br/>Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика <br/>Размер: Драббл, 3 страницы<br/>Кол-во частей: 1 <br/>Статус: закончен</p><p>Описание:<br/>Майский рассказывает прикол в буфете. </p><p>Посвящение:<br/>Автору заявке, любимым героям и себе. </p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>«Где угодно, но пришлите, пожалуйста, ссылку» </p><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Да так .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурацкая история—фанфик по фэндому«След»

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request "Failed in the passport"  
> (https://ficbook.net/requests/271913) — 
> 
> Author requests: Zirogona  
> Created: February 22, 2016 15:08
> 
> Desired characteristics of the future fanfic:  
> Fandom: Original  
> Characters: The man, an employee of the passport office, the traffic cop  
> Genres: Gen, Humor, Everyday life  
> Warnings: Profanity  
> Rating: G, PG-13, R, NC-17 or NC-21  
> \----
> 
> Ideas Description:  
> Fandom: any
> 
> SIZE: any
> 
> RATING: any
> 
> PLOT: A guy named Denis Porozhnyj lost his passport *your circumstances*, appealed to the passport office *paid the fine, blah-blah-blah*, where the pretty girl informed him that the document will be in ten days. Well, he came home upset because I wanted to get a job, but suddenly, *your events*
> 
> ***
> 
> When the time came, he came into the office, took the documents checked and signed his name. He sat behind the wheel of his car, and then it suddenly stops road policemen, requests documents - bandit looking for. The guy gives him the right to silence.
> 
> \- Citizen, your passport? - Says a police officially.
> 
> \- Here, Comrade Captain.
> 
> Policeman picks up a passport opens, immediately falling out laughing, beckoning his comrades, they run up and begin to laugh with him. The guy looks at them puzzled, they show him his paper, where it is written: "PENIS DOROZHNYJ". * farther is your *
> 
> Laughing, he says: - And perhaps, I do leave! - And he went home.
> 
> ***  
> P.S. In short, I came across this today on the question: "What will happen if the first letter of the name and last names interchanged, for example, what would happen if we interchange the first letters in the name of the guy - Denis Porozhnyj?", And so I visited the idea. =)

Майский сидел в комнате отдыха и тихо ржал, держа в руке чей-то паспорт, изредка открывая его и начиная ржать ещё больше, чуть ли не скатываясь со стула, фыркая и хрипя, чтобы ещё больше не заржать, привлекая внимание начальницы. В этот момент в буфет вошёл слегка уставший, но всё же довольный Круглов, которому не без труда удалось уговорить Рогозину пойти с ним в театр, билеты на который ему выбил благодарный потерпевший за спасение дочери, а начальница устроила ему головомойку по поводу чести, но заместитель разбился в лепёшку, но сумел доказать ей обратное. Поэтому сейчас Николай Петрович буквально ввалился в буфет, хотел поздороваться с Майским, но очень удивился, когда увидел хохочущего ГРУшника, валяющегося на полу.  
  
\- Серёга, здорово! - крикнул он. - Майский, это чё с тобой, что ты на полу валяешься? Решил вести подзаборную жизнь?  
  
Майский разом подорвался, продолжая хихикать и икать, без слов протянул ему тот паспорт, падая на диванчик.  
  
Николай Петрович без задней мысли принял из рук товарища этот документ, быстро открывая его и застывая на месте, потом упал туда же, куда и Майский, теперь буфет ФЭС нарушал конский ржач двух майорских голосов, один из которых начал странно истерично завывать.  
  
На шум прибежал Холодов, жестом позвав с коридора Данилова, изумлённо прислушиваясь и озираясь, пробрался беззвучно в комнату отдыха и тихо спросил:  
  
\- Р-ребята, а что это с-с вами? - слегка заикаясь, проговорил он, немного пятясь назад.  
  
В ответ слышалось только сдавленное хрюканье. Данилов подошёл позже, вопросительно посмотрел на Андрея, покосившись на майоров и опешивши, передёрнул плечами. Подлетел к диванчику и потормошил их:  
  
\- Да, что случилось, вашу кондрашу?! - хором спросили два капитана.  
  
Майский, успокоившись первым, приподнялся, взявшись за руку Степана.  
  
\- Стёп, да ты сам посмотри! - снова заржал он, отдавая ему злосчастный паспорт.  
  
\- Майский, - послышался приглушенный голос старшего майора, - я тебя когда-нибудь прибью! Может, хватит ржать, а? - Круглов тоже поднялся, но всё же продолжая смеяться.  
  
Сотрудники ФЭС сели за стол. Данилов, ничего не подозревая, открыл ксиву, внимательно прочитал её и тут же сам расхохотался, падая головой в стол, на непонимающий взгляд Андрея он развернул документ ему прямо под нос. Через минуту там ржали все, как кони Пржевальского, это бы продолжалось бы ещё очень долго, если Данилов вовремя не остановился, чтобы перевести тему.  
  
\- Откуда он у вас? - спросил он, жуя машинально какую-то булочку.  
  
\- Это пусть Майский расскажет! - махнул рукой Николай Петрович, Майский хихикнул, полез рукой в карман, доставая оттуда небольшую пачку денег и начал свой дурацкий рассказ.  
  
\- Ну, короче, мужики, - сказал, было, он, потягивая кофе с молоком, - меня же гаишником поставили для дела, помните?  
  
Круглов перебил: - А как же, такое трудно забыть!  
  
\- Да, ну тебя! - посмеялся ГРУшник. - Ну, вот, короче, стою я с полосатой палочкой, смотрю, тачка едет такая же и парень под описание подходит...  
  
\- Мерс-600, парень лет двадцати пяти?  
  
\- Ага, вот я его и торможу, представляюсь как надо, документы прошу... а он мне бах паспорт этот суёт... - Майский снова начал ржать. - Я ребят подозвал, вот хохма была-то!  
  
\- А деньги откуда? - спросил Данилов.  
  
\- Так мне их этот парень и дал, прикинь, дескать, отвали мужик. - делая новый глоток кофе. - Ну, я его отпустил, а сам маячок на машину прилепил, сейчас Рогозина его вызвала!  
  
\- Весёлая у нас работа, однако! - хором сказали все, Серёга деньги тихо спрятал куда-то в стол, так как в буфет вошла начальница ФЭС и Костя Котов, который что-то был не очень доволен. Рогозина хотела было сесть с ними, но тут её позвали с ресепшена. Хмурый Костя продолжал упрямо молчать. Майский пригласил его за стол, решив как-то сгладить его плохое настроение, на что Костя ответил:  
  
\- Да знаю я эту историю! - недовольно пробурчал он.  
  
\- Откуда? - удивлению Майского не было предела, но всё же он продолжал смеяться с остальными.  
  
\- Хм... Между прочим, это мой двоюродный брат! - немного обиженно заявил интеллигент в третьем поколении, на что остальные разразилась хохотом ещё больше, повторяя как молитву:  
  
\- Денис Порожный - Пенис Дорожный... Костя Котов - брат Пениса... - сначала капитан сопротивлялся, а потом сам начал ржать вместе с товарищами.  
  
Под конец этого веселья они, немного уставшие, с сорванными голосами стали прикалываться друг над другом:  
  
\- Николай Круглов, - начал было Майский, за что старший майор показ ему кулак, - Киколай Нруглов...  
  
\- Слышь, ты, Мергей Сайский, щас волос на голове лишишься. - пошутил Круглов.  
  
\- Да ничё, нормально, - отозвался спецназовец, - если Рогозину переделать, то вообще - Ралина Гогозина получится...  
  
Все заржали. Кто-то спросил:  
  
\- Утка, что ли?  
  
Тут из-за угла вышла сама Рогозина, вытирая от смеха слёзы, но всё же при этом строго сказала:  
\- Я сейчас вам такую утку покажу! А ну, марш работать!  
  
Когда все стали уходить, Галина Николаевна повернулась к Котову и сказала:  
\- Тебя, кстати, там твой Пенис ждёт!  
  
Котов отчаянно покраснел, но, тем не менее, вымолвил:  
\- Есть, Галина Николаевна!  
  
Смех стихал, сотрудники расходились по своим местам, но они отчётливо слышали:  
\- Утка не утка, но это лучше, чем Пенис Дорожный, тьфу!  
  
Определённо ФЭСовские боги поиздевались над сотрудниками конторы сегодня, проверяя на прочность их психику, но то, что этот день будет необычным - говорило всё, даже Рогозина...  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sled_(TV_series) - Wikipedia article.


End file.
